


Where Is Your Chair?

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepiness, Trades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: I guess this is a story about why Loki didn't get a chair on Sakaar.





	Where Is Your Chair?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art! 
> 
> Not sure if I characterized the people right because at some point I go off the script and wing it! :) There is mostly likely mistakes! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Have a nice day!

When Loki was thrown out of the Bifrost he didn’t land in Sakaar at first instead he landed in a place he didn't recognize. It looked liked he landed in some sort of backwater mining town in the middle of nowhere. The truth is he wasn’t far off. He did land in nowhere but it was spelled differently, specifically Knowhere. There was a crowd forming around his impact site. He stood up and the crowd shuffled back a few feet. Loki dusted himself off and walked right out of the small crater and the crowd parted before him like the red sea, curious yet frightened. He walked around trying to get his bearings; he needed to get his energy up so he could travel Yggdrasill's branches to get back to Thor. He didn’t know how far he was away but as much as he hated it admit it but he didn’t want Thor to die. 

He was suddenly approached by a strange man with pure white hair dressed in a multitude of robes. He had a single stripe of color on his lips. He was accompanied by a woman who waited on him hand and foot. She was carrying some type of dart gun. He looked at Loki up and down. Loki felt oddly vulnerable as if the man could see through his very soul. 

“A Jotun. Is that was the commotion was about? This far out? How strange.., not a typical size though. He will do quite nicely in my new collection.” the man said rubbing his chin. 

“Excuse me?!” asked Loki confused. “I will be apart of no collection.” he hissed. He summoned his daggers from his magic dimension. His magic roiled around him protectively. 

The man was unfazed. “Cremona, you know what to do.” 

The servant named Cremona raised the gun and fired. It released a barrage of sedative-laced darts. Loki dodged but one got him in the arm. The sedative worked quickly and Loki’s vision was turning fuzzy fast. He threw his dagger in one last attempt at resistance. His vision went dark but not before he heard a scream of pain. The dagger embedded itself in the girl's thigh. 

He later woke up in a glass box laying on the floor, but he felt different, lighter, sleepy and very content. He smiled. He hadn’t felt this good in forever. He lifted his hand to his head. He was confused for a second. There was some sort of electrodes on his forehead and some sort of cuff on his wrist connected to a tube and a strange liquid flowed through it. It also seemed his shirt was off and he was dressed in lighter loser clothing...How strange. Loki was too tired to care though. It was also hard to remember things. His name was Loki but beyond that, it was hard to think. He fell back asleep.

Later a man walked up to his box and gently rapped on the glass. Loki woke up and looked up blearily. Who..? The man was holding a book in one hand. Loki braced one hand on the glass to support himself. His body was eternally sleepy and it felt heavy. 

The man looked at him curiously, inspecting him, “Do you have a name?” 

Loki smiled contentedly with just a dash of tiredness, “Loki.” 

The man seemed amused at the name. 

Seeing that the man was satisfied Loki removed his hand and fell back asleep. The man watched him a few seconds more and left. 

Loki didn’t know how much time has passed but he eventually figured out that if he thought about it long enough he could make shapes appear in the air. He had fun manipulating the shapes half-consciously. He would also make up small stories to go along with them too. Lots of his stories seemed to focus on a tall blonde man he dubbed Thor. Sometimes the white-haired man would sit down and listen to them to and Loki was happy when he did. He also enjoyed seeing the lady who helped the white-haired man out too. He always made sure to give her a smile and wave if he was awake when he saw her. At first the lady was wary of him for some reason but eventually she warmed up to him. Some times when she was cleaning Loki caught glimpses of a scar on her leg. He wondered what happened to her. However the time spent thinking about it was rare because Loki spent lots of time sleeping. He thought the man tried to explain why he slept so much to him once. Something about the cuff?

One day there was a large commotion. The lady was rushing around cleaning furiously. Loki was woken up and once he saw her he gave a small wave. She hastily returned it and went back to work. Loki took another nap. He was woken up again by a small rap on the glass. He looked up. It was the white-haired man again. Loki smiled languidly up at him. But this time he wasn’t alone. There was another white-haired man with him. This one was dressed in flashy robes of gold and other bright colors. Loki cocked his head to look at the newcomer. 

“Ooo! Tan what is it! It’s so cute! How do you manage to find the most adorable things!” the golden man exclaimed. 

“It is a Jotun and it fell out of the sky.” 

“But aren't Jotuns blue?”

“I don’t understand it but this one uses magic to cloak itself.” the white-haired man said thoughtfully.

“Ooo! Can I see it in its natural form? I know it's gorgeous this way but I’m curious!” the other man babbled.

Loki was confused he laid his head back down to go to sleep. 

The man crouched to Loki’s level, “Awww don’t fall asleep sweet thing. I want to still see your pretty eyes.” he cooed. The man turned back to the white-haired man, “Tan, does it have a name?” 

It took some effort but Loki propped himself up into a sitting position. 

“It calls himself Loki.” 

“That is so cute! What a cute name Lo-Lo.” The man in the golden robed smiled at Loki. 

Loki blushed underneath the gaze and gave a small smile back. There was then a small pulse from the electrodes on his forehead and he suddenly found himself blue. Loki was shocked or was as shocked as he could be in his tired, happy state and he stared at himself. He was a nice pretty sky blue and he traced his heritage marks curiously with a black claw. 

The golden robed man smiled became wider, “That's a neat trick.” 

Loki looked at the man with red irises. 

Taneleer returned from his fiddling with the control pad next to his box, “It’s not a trick it’s his true form. The creature has a rudimentary sense of magic and likes to craft illusions in his spare time.” 

The golden-haired man stood up, “Well Tan I think you got yourself a deal. I’ll take him.” 

“He is not for sale En Dwi.” the white-haired man said flatly. 

“Please!” pouted En. “I’ll give you the Golshan you been asking for.” he bargained. 

Loki reverted back to his Ás form and watched the exchange sleepily laying back down on the ground. 

Tivan looked torn, he looked at Loki who gave a small wave. “I’ll do it if you throw in the Folami to.”

“Deal!” the golden robed man rejoiced. He turned to Loki. “we are going to have so much fun together!” 

Taneleer sighed. “I’ll send you the recipe we have been feeding him.” He pressed a few buttons on the controller pad and the glass box retracted upward. He then left to retrieve something. 

En Dwi scooped up Loki in his arms, Gently removing the electrodes from this forehead and the cuff. “ You can call me Grandmaster.” 

Loki nodded sleepily and cuddled closer to the Grandmaster’s chest listing to the heartbeat. Taneleer returned with a shot of something. He slowly pricked Loki’s arm and emptied its contents into his bloodstream. Loki’s felt himself nodding off to sleep. When he did En Dwi Gast placed a small kiss on his forehead. He turned to Tivan, “ You won’t regret this Tan!” 

Taneleer rolled his eyes, “I hope not. That shot should last the whole day. Always keep him on the formula otherwise he gets testy.” He turned around and walked away, “I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain.”

“When have I not!” En Dwi thought about it for a second… “Fine, maybe I haven’t a few times but this time I will definitely!” 

They returned to his planet Sakaar and Loki was amazed by the colors. The Grandmaster chuckled, “You are too cute.” He ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and Loki purred. “Everyone is going to love you!” 

The Grandmaster gave him new clothes and introduced him to all of his friends and made him periodically drink something but Loki didn’t mind. He was still tired as always. One day he was sitting on a couch one day telling a story he made up when somebody called his name. He looked around and made eye contact with a blonde man sitting in a chair. 

He walked over smiling, “Hello stranger!” he said kneeling resting his chin on the armrest. The man looked familiar but he couldn’t place it. He was tired enough that he was falling asleep right there. He tried to keep himself awake by standing up. 

“Loki’s where is your chair?” 

Loki was confused, “I didn’t get a chair.” 

Just then the Grandmaster came over. “I see you guys got acquainted.” He turned to Loki, “Why Lo-Lo you look tired, do you need to go back to our room?” 

Loki nodded tiredly and the Grandmaster wrapped his hand around his waist pulling him closer. Loki leaned into the Grandmaster who gave him a kiss on his cheek. Loki blushed. The stranger in the chair looked furious. 

“Go to the room Lo-Lo and take a nap I shall be with you shortly.” The Grandmaster lightly shooed him away affectionately. When he was gone he turned back to the newcomer. “Isn’t he just the cutest?” 

“What did you do to my brother!” Thor roared. 

“He is your Brother? You guys look nothing alike.” 

“I will not have you defiling my sibling!” he hissed. 

“Relax tough guy I haven’t done anything yet. I’m giving him time to adjust first before I ask.” he soothed. Thor growled in response. 

“When I get my hands on you I’m going to wring your neck!” he spat. 

“Hmmm… Save that aggression for the arena, big man, you're going to need it.” 

He directed the chair away, still restraining a struggling Thor who was cursing his name. After that, the Grandmaster left his party to check up on Lo-Lo to see if he was alright. Who knows what trauma he had endured at the brutish man’s hands as a child. He was lucky he was with the Grandmaster now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Here is the link to the picture! 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5c/db/25/5cdb2516a1db87c42b336c1cb30cd28f.jpg


End file.
